North York Rangers
| owner = | coach = Geoff Schomogyi (2015-16) | GM = Claude Desjardins | media = | affiliates = | dates1 = 1969-1983 | name1 = Richmond Hill Rams | dates2 = 1983-1989 | name2 = Richmond Hill Dynes | dates3 = 1989-1992 | name3 = Richmond Hill Rams | dates4 = 1992-Present | name4 = North York Rangers }} The North York Rangers are a Junior "A" ice hockey team from North York, Ontario, Canada. They are a part of Central Division Hockey, but they were also a part of the Metro Junior A Hockey League. History Richmond Hill The Rams originated in the Metro Junior "B" league in 1969. They made the jump to OHA Tier II Junior "A" in 1972 and remained with the league until it folded in 1987. For two seasons the league participated in the Central "B" before jumping back to the Metro "B" in 1989. In 1991, the league became the Metro Junior A Hockey League. The team moved to North York in 1992, and became the North York Rangers. In 2006, the newly created rebel league, the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League, resurrected the Richmond Hill Rams. The team will be one of the seven teams to begin play in 2006-07 season, unsanctioned by the Ontario Hockey Association, Ontario Hockey Federation, and Hockey Canada. Ironically, the original Rams played unsanctioned hockey from 1989 until 1995. North York The Rangers have been in North York since 1992. Season-by-season results Playoffs Original OPJHL Years *1973 Lost Semi-final :Richmond Hill Rams defeated Ajax Steelers 4-games-to-2 :Toronto Nationals defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-2 *1974 Lost Quarter-final :Wexford Raiders defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-2 *1975 Lost Quarter-final :Toronto Nationals defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-2 *1976 Lost Quarter-final :Markham Waxers defeated Richmond Hill Rams 3-games-to-2 with 2 ties *1977 Lost Quarter-final :North York Rangers defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-1 *1978 DNQ *1979 DNQ *1980 DNQ *1981 DNQ *1982 Lost Semi-final :Richmond Hill Rams defeated Newmarket Flyers 4-games-to-3 :Guelph Platers defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-none *1983 Lost Quarter-final :Newmarket Flyers defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-3 *1984 Lost Quarter-final :North York Rangers defeated Richmond Hill Dynes 4-games-to-2 *1985 Lost Quarter-final :Newmarket Flyers defeated Richmond Hill Dynes 4-games-to-2 *1986 DNQ *1987 Lost Semi-final :Aurora Eagles defeated Richmond Hill Dynes 4-games-to-2 MetJHL Years *1990 DNQ *1991 Lost Quarter-final :Richmond Hill Rams defeated Mimico Monarchs 2-games-to-1 :Bramalea Blues defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-1 *1992 Lost Quarter-final :Bramalea Blues defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-1 *1993 Lost Quarter-final :Wellington Dukes defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-none *1994 DNQ *1995 DNQ *1996 DNQ *1997 DNQ *1998 DNQ OJHL Years NHL alumni List of Richmond Hill Dynes to play in the National Hockey League.Legends of hockey alumni search *Doug Dadswell *Randy Exelby *Ron Hoover *Curtis Joseph *Darrin Madeley *Darryl Shannon List of Richmond Hill Rams to play in the National Hockey League.Legends of hockey alumni search * Mike Donnelly * Pat Hughes * Darren Lowe * Dave Lumley * Frank Nigro * Alex Pirus List of North York Rangers alumni to play in the National Hockey League.Legends of Hockey alumni search * Scott Barney * Greg Koehler * David Nemirovsky * Peter Sarno * Stephen Weiss * Theo Peckham Original North York Rangers | owner = | coach = | GM = | media = | affiliates = | dates1 = 1966-1967 | name1 = Woodbridge Rangers | dates2 = 1967-1984 | name2 = North York Rangers | dates3 = 1984-1985 | name3 = North York Red Wings | dates4 = 1985 | name4 = Folded }} An earlier version of the North York Rangers originated in 1967, when the Woodbridge Rangers of the Metro Junior B league moved to North York. The team operated out of the Metro League until the Ontario Provincial league was founded in 1972, at which point the Rangers and four other Metro teams moved to the new league. The Rangers made it to the Royal Bank Cup in 1980 and 1983. In 1984 the team was renamed the North York Red Wings, and after the season, it folded. Season-by-season results Playoffs *1973 DNQ *1974 Lost Semi-final :North York Rangers defeated Dixie Beehives 4-games-to-3 :Aurora Tigers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-none *1975 Lost Semi-final :North York Rangers defeated Whitby Knob Hill Farms 4-games-to-1 :Wexford Raiders defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-3 *1976 Lost Final :North York Rangers defeated Ajax Knob Hill Farms 4-games-to-1 with 1 tie :North York Rangers defeated Toronto Nationals 4-games-to-1 :North Bay Trappers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-3 *1977 Won League, Won OHA Buckland Cup, Lost Hewitt-Dudley Memorial Trophy semi-final :North York Rangers defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-1 :North York Rangers defeated Royal York Royals 4-games-to-2 :North York Rangers defeated North Bay Trappers 4-games-to-1 OPJHL CHAMPIONS :North York Rangers defeated Guelph Platers (SOJHL) 4-games-to-3 BUCKLAND CUP CHAMPIONS :North York Rangers defeated Thunder Bay Eagles (TBJHL) 4-games-to-1 :Pembroke Lumber Kings (CJHL) defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-2 *1978 Lost Quarter-final :North Bay Trappers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-1 *1979 Lost Semi-final :North York Rangers defeated Royal York Royals 4-games-to-3 :Guelph Platers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-none *1980 Won League, Won OHA Buckland Cup, Won Dudley Hewitt Cup, Lost 1980 Centennial Cup final :North York Rangers defeated Guelph Platers 4-games-to-3 :North York Rangers defeated Dixie Beehives 4-games-to-2 :North York Rangers defeated Royal York Royals 4-games-to-1 OPJHL CHAMPIONS :North York Rangers defeated Onaping Falls Huskies (NOJHL) 3-games-to-none BUCKLAND CUP CHAMPIONS :North York Rangers defeated Thunder Bay North Stars (TBJHL) 4-games-to-none :North York Rangers defeated Joliette Cyclones (QJAHL) 4-games-to-2 DUDLEY HEWITT CUP CHAMPIONS :Second in 1980 Centennial Cup round robin (2-2) :Red Deer Rustlers (AJHL) defeated North York Rangers 3-2 in final *1981 Lost Semi-final :North York Rangers defeated Dixie Beehives 4-games-to-1 :Guelph Platers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-3 *1982 Lost Quarter-final :Guelph Platers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-none *1983 Won League, Won OHA Buckland Cup, Won Dudley Hewitt Cup, Won Eastern Canada Championship, Won 1983 Centennial Cup :North York Rangers defeated Cambridge Winterhawks 4-games-to-none :North York Rangers defeated Hamilton Mountain A's 4-games-to-3 :North York Rangers defeated Orillia Travelways 4-games-to-none OJHL CHAMPIONS :North York Rangers defeated Elliot Lake Vikings (NOJHL) 3-games-to-2 BUCKLAND CUP CHAMPIONS :North York Rangers defeated Thunder Bay Kings (TBJHL) 4-games-to-none DUDLEY HEWITT CUP CHAMPIONS :North York Rangers defeated Halifax Lions (MVJHL) 4-games-to-1 EASTERN CANADA CHAMPIONS :North York Rangers defeated Abbotsford Flyers (BCJHL) 4-games-to-none CENTENNIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *1984 Lost Semi-final :North York Rangers defeated Richmond Hill Dynes 4-games-to-2 :Orillia Travelways defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-none *1985 Lost Quarter-final :Aurora Tigers defeated North York Red Wings 4-games-to-none NHL alumni List of North York Rangers alumni to play in the National Hockey League. * Paul Coffey * Iain Duncan * Paul Evans * Mike Hartman * Scott Howson * Bob Hurlburt * Ron Lalonde * Ken Lockett * Darren Lowe * Jeff Madill * Tom McCarthy * Bernie Nicholls * Gerry O'Flaherty * Paul Pooley * John Purves * Steve Shutt References External links *Rangers Webpage Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association